The Wind
by rowan1
Summary: I'm back. I'll give you three guesses as to whom this is about...that's right Zechs and Noin. You deserve a cookie!


__

A brief note: I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor college student. This is one of the first fics that I'd written. I never posted it here, so I figured what the hell. Yet another of the many "How did she know?" fics. (They're so fun to write!) I'm a Zechs and Noin addict (As if you couldn't tell from my other stuff.) so I will not pay any attention what so ever to any flames in regards to their pairing. Hope you enjoy.

The Wind

By Rowan

Noin gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white. _Why do they always try to run?_ Her partner, Sally, leaned out of the passenger side window and began to fire at the speeding van in front of them. 

"Damnit. I can't get a clean shot"

"Well apparently they can." Noin replied, ducking as a torrent of bullets ripped through the windshield. She checked her partner as she raised her head; Sally was fine, she hadn't been hit. The van turned down a side street, nearly taking a couple of pedestrians with it. A wry smile spread across Noin's lips, that street was a dead end, they had them.

"They're not getting away from us now," she shouted excitedly into the wind. She loved the feeling that came over her when she was about to bust the bad guys. It was the only time she felt alive since…

"Noin, I think we have a problem." Sally said snapping her back to reality. Noin glanced at the van. It had stopped and the back doors had been flung open. One of the terrorists was aiming what appeared to be an old anti tank weapon at them.

"Shit" 

"Noin can you turn us around?"

"Not enough room."

This was it. There was not enough time to jump clear. The only option was to ram the van before they could get a shot off. Granted, this move would just as likely get Noin and Sally killed. _But at least, God willing, no civilians will be taken with us._ Noin turned her dark eyes to Sally, who understood instantly and nodded.

"Do it."

Noin put the accelerator to the floor. _I'm sorry I didn't last long enough to see you again Zechs._ Was the last thought that crossed her mind before everything went black.

***

The phone woke him. _Who would be calling at this hour?_ He brushed a few arrant blond strands of hair from his eyes and answered.

"Yes"

"There's been an accident." It was his man in Preventer.

"How is she? What happened?" His pulse quickened.

"Not so good. Some low lives tried to blow up a school. She and Sally chased them into a dead end. I don't exactly know what happened after that, our backup team was way behind them. By the time we got there it was all over." 

"I thought I was paying you to look after her." Zechs angrily barked and slammed down the phone. She needed him, and yet again he wasn't there for her. He dressed quickly; it would take him a few days to reach earth by shuttle. _I just pray that I don't arrive too late. _

***

Noin was not happy when she woke up. She had been unconscious for three days and it felt like every bone in her body had been broken. She sat up as best she could. It was early; the sunlight was barely entering the room. "Well Zechs, looks like I survived after all." she whispered to her self. The door softly opened. Sally entered slowly, limping, carrying a long white box. 

"Finally decided to rejoin the living huh?" The blond woman replied smiling warmly. She sat down next to the bed and began to look Noin over.

"How are you feeling, are you in any pain?" 

" I'm fine." She lied. "Don't go all doctor on me Sal."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Did we get them?"

"Yeah, They're all down in the prison ward. I wish I had been awake to see the back up team's faces when they got there."

"I'm sorry Sally."

"I'm not. It was the only way to keep that psycho from firing that missile launcher in a civilian area. Besides you're the one that took the most damage. No hard feelings, and look…" She held up the box. "I even brought you some flowers."

"Sal." Noin shook her head as she took the box from her friend.

"Don't worry I didn't really bring them. They were just outside the door." She stood up slowly. "I should let you get some rest. I'll come back later."

Noin stared at the box for a long time after Sally left. _Who would just leave flowers at my door? _She opened the box; it was full of white roses. _White roses…_ She ran her fingers over one of the blossoms. _Zechs gave me white roses when we graduated from Lake Victoria…_

***

I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve to be near her. Zechs thought as he watched Noin sleep. It had been a week since she had been discharged from the hospital and he could not bring himself to leave her. Every night he had slipped into her small apartment to watch over her as she slept. Tonight she was having a fitful sleep, tossing and turning again and again. It took all his strength not to rush over to the bed and hold her.

__

I should leave. I'm not doing either of us any good here. He turned to leave, when suddenly Noin raised up in bed.

"Zechs." She cried. He froze. Did she know he was there? Noin sat on the bed shaking. She hadn't seen him. 

"Damn you Zechs. Why did you have to leave me?" Her body trembled as she began to sob.

"Lucrezia…" Her name came out before he could stop himself.

Noin looked up. "Who's there?" 

He couldn't speak. She looked so beautiful sitting there in the moonlight. _Damn, she has me again._ He thought turning around.

"Is anyone there?" She looked around the room, but she still didn't see him. "Damnit Noin, get a hold of your self. You're talking to the wind." Tears began to stream from her eyes again. "Oh Zechs, I miss you so much."

"You could call me the wind if you wish." Zechs whispered softly and stepped into the light.

"I'm hallucinating. The pain killers are making me hallucinate." 

"No, I'm not a hallucination. I'm alive my dear Lucrezia." He said taking his hand and gently wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Zechs?" She took his hand and studied it, trying to prove to her self that she wasn't dreaming. The reality of the moment came to her dark eyes and she brought his hand to her lips kissing it softly.

"Let me see your eyes." She demanded and he knelt down beside the bed. She stretched out her hand and hesitated for a moment, still not completely believing in the vision before her. She brushed the curtain of blond silk from his eyes. They were the same brilliant blue that she remembered. They closed slightly with her touch and he sighed.

"I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve to be with you."

"I see you still know how to kill the mood Zechs."

"I'm sorry. It's just that someone like me does not deserve the love of one such as yourself. This was a mistake. I…"

"Zechs, even when you wore the mask, even when you led the White Fang, I was able to see the man I love in your eyes. He's still there, and he deserves everything." With that she kissed him as passionately as she could.

All his resolve melted with the familiar taste of her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and gently lowered her to the bed.

***

Noin lay in bed watching Zechs' chest rise and fall softly as he slept_. He looks like an angel._ She knew that he would leave her again in the morning, but it didn't matter. He was alive and he loved her; that was enough.

Well, sorry it's been so long since I've written anything new. I've been a slave to the masters of class and work. I have lots of ideas and new stuff will be forthcoming once I get some free time. Although lord only knows when that will be! As always thank you for your time.


End file.
